


Myself and I

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Universe, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Mirror Kira has had some fun with her counterpart from another universe...





	Myself and I

Is fucking your counterpart masturbation, or incest?

On one hand, pleasing her is just like pleasing myself: I know she loves it when I strip her of her dull uniform, plop her down on the slick marble floor of my bubble bath, and massage her tense shoulders, her soft breasts, and her round hips, rubbing every knot out of that perfectly smooth skin, perking up those adorably shy nipples with pinches and slaps, coaxing an orgasm out of her underused clit.

But her reaction is so opposite what mine would be that it makes her bizarrely different: not like a copy of me, but some long-lost sister. Because when I cup her waist in my hands, drag her towards me, and shove my fingers up her wet vagina, she’s not excited, enthralled, and aggressive; ready, desperate to fuck right then and there like I would be: she’s looking down at her feet modestly, even submissively, as if she’s scared.

It just makes it all the more thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
